


Unwilling Test Subject

by ScorpioPrincess13



Series: Breeding Project [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Forced Breeding, M/M, Multi, graphic birth, rapid pregnancy, scientific experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioPrincess13/pseuds/ScorpioPrincess13
Summary: One moonlit night Prompto gets captured by Hojo. Hours after his capture, Prompto wakes up in an underground Laboratory.  Ignis is forced to run the experiment under Hojo's watchful eye.  Gladiolus and Noctis are kidnapped from their bed being forced to watch their mate be bred by Hojo.





	1. Forced Birth

Prompto wakes up from a disturbing nightmare in a cold sweat. He silently gets up from the bed not wanting to wake up his mates and leaves room. Once outside the room, Prompto leaves the palace and goes for a short walk around the grounds. 

After his calming walk, Prompto turns back towards the direction of the palace. Unbeknownst to Prompto, a shadowy figure and his goons is watching him from the bushes.The cool breeze lifts Prompto's thin nightgown about four feet in the air, long enough for the shadowy figure to get a front row view of his manhood and feminine lower half. Horrible experiment and breeding ideas are running through the shadowy figure's head. 

Suddenly, Prompto is grabbed from behind by one the shadowy figure's goons. A shrill scream erupts from Prompto's throat, but the shadowy figure's other goon ties a silencing cloth around his mouth. 


	2. Trapped Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is captured by Hojo and Vinent the day after he mates with Gladiolus and Noctis. During his captivity, Prompto gets special treatment, earning the room between Vincent and Hojo. Vincent and Hojo suspect Prompto is pregnant. Sephiroth, an obstetrician working with Hojo and Vincent discovers that Prompto is pregnant with the babies of Gladiolus and Noctis. Sephiroth plots with Hojo and Vincent to add their devil offspring to Prompto as well before delivering Prompto's babies.

Prompto is finally happy, he's recently just mated with Gladiolus and Noctis. Prompto hopes the mating with Gladiolus and Noctis the previous day result in him being pregnant. Prompto feels like he's on top of the World, he has his loving mates and now he is carrying twins sired by his mates. One day, while out at the palace markets with Gladiolus and Noctis, Prompto gets separated from his mates.


End file.
